Desert Punk Season 2
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: The much anticipated (FM) Sequel of the Desert Punk anime. A year has passed since Kanta and Kosuna have seen each other, and war between the Desert's inhabitants and the Government is inevitable. And this means many more opportunities for Mercenaries, and even more opportunities for evil to take advantage of everyone! Good thing there's a Desert Punk!...To bad there's two now...


**_Episode 2-00: Prologue_**

_A wise man once said..._

**KICK THAT FUNKAY MUSIC ON!**

*****_hit it*_

_I am the one Pushin' on ahead just like you yeah-yeah Won't you please hear me now And give a name to the demon in the desert You can't help but clench your teeth.._

Ah, the Great Kanto Desert. It is said in every story a hero is born. But in our story, there are no heroes anymore. At least, no more true heroes...

As your heart starts to tremble from the heat Now stop it It'll only bring destruction...

Here in the great Kanta Desert there's only one rule around here: Survival of the Fittest!The Desert itself preys on the weak and the innocent. Around these parts, the weakest are sorted and killed by the Desert's cruel conditions, from it's hellish hot days to its bottom freezing nights. And that's not even including the bandits and brigades of trouble makers who are the top predators, their prey being the weak and defenseless people of the sand.

_ Uh-Let's do it! I killed an angel Your time has come to stand and be strong It's a sad history hidden in a big story That is the mystery There's no way now of knowing knowin' about What tomorrow holds for me so I'll just keep moving on Livin' till the moment's gone Forever just me, my mission..._

Yet even then, there are those who are willing to take advantage of these conditions to their fullest. Where only the true survivalists are capable of making a living in these wastelands. In fact there are legends of an old tale, a tale of a man once dubbed "The Desert Punk", who's been given the nickname "Demon of the Desert". I these tales, he was a notorious gunslinger, and an intuitive survivor. People say he was the very Demon, born from the sands of Hell. He faced many perils, many odds, and many adventures. He even took on his very own apprentice, a young girl named Kosuna, who he raised as he saw fit as his own tool of destruction. He was the very definition of a true survivalist, and perhaps the closest things these deserts had to a Hero.

_ Uh-Let's do it! I killed an angel Your time has come to stand and be strong It's a sad history hidden in a big story That is the mystery There's no way now of knowing knowin' about What tomorrow holds for me so _

But let's face facts. He was nothing more than your everyday fellow dumbass trying to pay the tabs and the bills by taking on the jobs of a mercenary. The only thing that interested people like him was money and bitches with big boobs_. _And why bother resisting temptation in a desert? In a desert like this, people need pleasure to keep their sanity. So even if that pleasure involved big titties and sex, big whoop. And who's to say some people don't deserve it? In a world where everyone is your enemy and you can trust nobody else but yourself.

_I'll just keep moving on..._

Even your own apprentice, you can barely trust them these days. Hell, they might as well have already betrayed you, leaving you to your solo duties again of being a mercenary, making ends meat and daily living by taking odd jobs again here and there...

_Livin' till the moment's gone..._

Ok, so maybe I "betrayed" my apprentice and try to save my own skin, but c'monfor Christ's sake! I was bleeding to death as it was, and the government provided free medi-care for me if I accepted their own job offer. So it's not my fault if she thinks I'm the "bag guy" here. And I even offered the stupid bitch a chance to come over to my side again, out of the kindness of my own heart, and she just refused without barely any thought. Not that I could blame her entirely, I mean a Satellite laser was going to blow up everything within a mile radius, where I, once again, needed my awesomeness to save and get my own ass out of there again. Not that the apparent government had any care of the matter, however. They think I somehow botched the mission myself and tore up my contract. Jackasses.

*sigh*

So once again, I'm back to my freelance mercenary ways. Sure, I'm a bit of the government's hound dog here and there since last year, and nowadays I'm living in a small town around the Government's doorstep, but at least my life and my career hasn't gotten any harder. And what are friends for anyway!

I don't need people telling me what to do unless it involves a contract...

I don't need some snot-nosed brat who...looked up to me at one point...

I...I don't need...I DON'T NEED KOSUNA DAMN IT!

I just my gun, my money, and my wits!

_Forever just me, my mission..._

...Except...There is one slight dilemma I've fact recently.

Apparently a red-headed bitch has taken the name Desert Punk 2.

**Author's Note: Just a short Prologue of what's happened since we last saw our fellow "heroes" together. You can completely expect much larger updates and episodes, though updating will take time since I'm in college, though, it should go just as quick given how much mojo this show gave me for awhile, but like I said- college takes priority, so development may take time. But fear not fellow fans!...*looks at empty seats in audience* X*(...as I was saying...the Updates will come! Just be patient and enjoy!...and reviewing definitely brings updates faster! *hint* *hint* Review what ya like, and above all, leave suggestions/episode ideas if you have a personal type of episode you want to see made!**


End file.
